


Wish That You Were Here

by sedregina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedregina/pseuds/sedregina
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which Zoro and Tashigi think about each other. Set around the Wano arc.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Zoro/1

**Author's Note:**

> “And I never minded being on my own  
> Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
> To be where you are  
> But even closer to you, you seem so very far  
> And now I’m reaching out with every note I sing  
> And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind  
> Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear  
> Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here”
> 
> – “Wish That You Were Here" by Florence + the Machine.

Zoro was training in the bamboo forest of Amigasa village, a world of green only interrupted by the rays of sun filtering through the tall stems. He needed to get better at controlling Enma. There was too little time before the final battle.

He had agreed to give up Shusui’s perfect elegance and control in exchange for Enma’s sheer raw power. _Kozuki Oden’s sword._ He wondered if he’d made the right choice. Had he not agreed to give Shusui back, Momonosuke’s sister wouldn’t have stopped bugging him, and the samurai of Wano as well, if Kin’emon’s behavior around the famous sword had been an indication. But Zoro also hoped Enma’s abilty to greatly release the wielder’s haki could give him an advantage in the upcoming fights. And he still meant to visit Ryuma’s grave to learn more about the owner of the rotten corpse he’d fought two years before, who was venerated in Wano as the God of the Blade.

_Maybe I can still convince them to give me back Shusui._

“Boy, do you find that Enma fits comfortably in your hand?”

The weird long-nosed swordsmith had joined him and was watching him from a few foots away.

“Hm?” Zoro had no time for chitchatting.

“You already wield Sandai Kitetsu. That is one of mine.”

“What, really?” _A sword from Wano had made its way to the East Blue? To that old weapon store in Loguetown?_

“Enma works much like a cursed blade does. The weak cannot control it,” the old guy continued. “The most likely reason it feels familiar to you must be some twist of fate.”

Zoro stopped his training to look at Hitetsu. He had gotten his attention.

The swordsmith went on. “You see, that white blade, Wado Ichimonji, and Enma were both crafted by the same man! The blacksmith Shimotsuki Kozaburo! He broke the laws and left this land over 50 years ago. Perhaps Lady Hiyori recognized your sword and gave you her father’s memento.”

_Shimotsuki?_

Hitetsu crossed his arms and adopted a pensive stance. “Enma is not yet a black blade! Depending on you, its rank might be raised.”

Once he finished his speech, he turned his back on him and walked away, leaving a confused Zoro.

 _What a weird guy._ Zoro had no idea what he meant by raising the sword’s rank, nor did he know about black blades as much as he wished to, but the name Shimotsuki had caught his attention. That was also the name of his native village back in the East Blue. What a coincidence. _Kozaburo… where did I hear this name before…? Eh, can’t remember._

“Wado Ichimonji.”

He knew where he’d heard _this_ name before. _She_ had exclaimed it after catching sight of the sword in the hands of the weapon store’s owner. It was the first time he’d heard it. For him, the white sword had always been “Kuina’s sword”– no need to think about another name. But he couldn’t help feeling a little stupid when he realized that the sword must have had a name, only he had never cared to ask what it was. In his defense, he knew nothing about sword ranks at the time. It was the sword nerd, again, who had explained them to him.

 _When she didn’t know I was a pirate, nor did I know she was a Marine._ He wondered to which extent those labels could change someone’s opinion of another person. Finding out that she was a Marine hadn’t stopped him from being impressed by her knowledge of swords and her dedication to salvage them from criminals. _Is some of the cordiality she used with me at first still left in her somewhere? Will I ever see those eyes of her look at me with warmth again and not with disapproval?_

Zoro sighed. He didn’t like where his thoughts were wandering off to. He felt a small punch in the guts thinking that if she were there with him, she would know about ranks and black blades. She could help him understand.

That wasn’t the first time his mind had gone to her since he’d arrived in Wano. He’d sometimes wondered what she would think of that country. In a way, those samurai’s stupid die-or-shame code of honor reminded him of her own silly ideas. _Could she be from here?_ Zoro had no idea where she was from. He’d initially assumed she was from the East Blue like him, but come to think about it, Marines get transferred all the time.

There were so many famous swords in Wano that she’d have a field day.

 _Shit_. He shook his head. He’d been thinking about her too much again. _Better get back to training._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! The next chapter is coming soon.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @sedregina


	2. Zoro/2

Zoro stepped over the unconscious bodies of the men he had just cut down, resheathing his swords. “Trash”, he spitted.

On some of their faces he could still see that hideous grim that was the consequence of eating the SMILE fruits and failing to gain any power. They were the so-called Pleasures. They shared the same affliction of little Toko and the villagers of Ebisu, but unlike them, they’d chosen to eat those faulty fruits themselves, and deserved no pity.

Zoro looked around for his allies or his crewmates but couldn’t spot anyone. Mayhem had taken over the entirety of Onigashima at that point, with Luffy as its spearhead. Having cleared out the area around him, Zoro couldn’t see any new enemies at sword’s length. He could take a breath for a moment until the next idiot would notice him and try to attack him.

Suddenly, something shiny caught his attention. He looked down. On the ground, next to a knocked out enemy samurai, was a beautiful katana.

Instinctively, he picked it up. The hilt was sturdy and at the same time delicate to the touch; the blade was perfect, with a beautiful _suguha_ – a straight temper line, not unlike Wado Ichimonji’s. Zoro was no expert, but he knew that must have been a famous sword.

 _She would know. She would even know its name_.

Shit, he was thinking of her again.

He sighed. Should he just drop the sword and leave it for its master for when — if —he would wake up? Or for another enemy to take it as their own?

He spotted the scabbard lying on the ground nearby and sheathed the blade.

_The swords are crying._

Her words from Loguetown, lamenting the fact that most famous swords were in the hands of evil people, had never left him. He didn’t think too much about them at first, but afterwards, during his adventures with the Strawhat crew, he’d seen the truth of them with his own eyes. He’d fought too many opponents who used their precious weapons as tools for slaughter, brandishing them with a roughness they were not made for and did not deserve.

_I can’t leave this here._

Zoro gripped the sword and walked towards the battle carrying it with him. _There must be some ally samurai in need of a weapon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! The next chapter is coming soon.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @sedregina


End file.
